fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Varan
Shadow Varan is the Varan of universe 1954 after being possessed by the Shadow Creatures. Appearance Shadow Varan looks like the normal Varan, but his entire body is pitch black, signifying that he has been possessed by the Shadow Creatures. History The Kaiju of Monster Island were fighting hard to defend their home from the Shadow Creatures. Varan in particular was having a difficult time fending them off. Eventually, the Shadow Creatures started to feed off of the fears and doubts of the Monster Island Kaiju. Luckily, they were only able to take one victim. Poor Varan. The Shadow Creatures quickly took over his body. Varan wasn't able to react in time as the creatures took him over. His body soon turned black like the night sky. The other monsters stepped back as their friend was taken by the Shadow Creatures. Mothra attempted to communicate with Varan, but he was too far gone. Shadow Varan lashed out with his claws, and swiped at Mothra. The insect Kaiju fell to the ground. The other monsters looked in horror at what their friend had become. Baragon and Manda, Varan's closest freinds, were the next to approach him. Shadow Varan attacked them as well, spinning Manda around like a top, before slamming him back onto the ground. Baragon moved back, but it was too late to escape. Shadow Varan flew at him at amazing speeds, with his claws and spikes at the ready, leaving Baragon with various wounds on his body. With this enhanced speed, there was only one Kaiju in the area that stood in his way. Rodan. The two Kaiju took to the air, engaging in a high-speed duel. With Rodan and Shadow Varan evenly matched, there was no end to the battle in sight. Unfortunately, the Shadow Creatures would not allow anyone to stand in their way. Soon, Rodan was falling to the ground. Shadow Varan slowly descended back down. Kumonga and Minya, the only two Kaiju left standing, surveyed the area around them. Mothra was severely injured, Rodan and Manda were unconscious, and Baragon had cuts all over his body. Shadow Varan walked towards them, and, unexpectedly, Kumonga tried to defend the son of Godzilla. He was quickly dispatched. Soon, Minya was all that stood between the Shadow Creatures and total dominion over Monster Island. Right as Varan was about to slash at Minya with his claws, he was hit from the side by Godzilla's atomic breath. Godzilla and Anguirus had returned to Monster Island, and did not like what they had found. Godzilla told Anguirus to keep Minya safe, and prepares to battle Shadow Varan. The two monsters get into a long fight, neither able to best the other. However, Minya could no longer bare the sight of his father's struggle, and lashed out at Shadow Varan with his own atomic breath. Anguirus took this as a sign that he longer had to wait by the sidelines. Anguirus attacked Shadow Varan with all the ferocity he could muster. The three Kaiju managed to overcome and defeat Shadow Varan. As Anguirus and Minya tended to their injured friends, Godzilla tried to reason with Varan. However, he was already too far gone. Shadow Varan made one last attempt to attack, and Godzilla, with a tear in his eye, fire his atomic breath once more, seemingly killing Shadow Varan, and causing him to sink into the sea. Abilities * Same as normal Varan * Shadow Powers Trivia * Varan/Shadow Varan is one of two Universe 1954 Kaiju to cross over into Universe 986. which he did after being revived as Ghost Varan. The other is the Shadow Creatures themselves. who possessed T-Rex's brother Rick, turning him into Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge. Category:Kaiju Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Universe 1954 Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Male Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Varan variations